<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Don't Need to Run by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903237">We Don't Need to Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deirdre doesnt exist in this story oops, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I love them so much aaaaa, Lewyn doesnt get murdered so thats cool!, M/M, Memories, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Probably out of character for both, illogical af btw, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewyn managed to escape the Battle of Belhalla, he stopped for a moment looking over at Arvis. The fire had died down it seemed, Sigurd already died after all, he sighed a pitiful sigh. He didn’t understand why his own friend; Arvis would do such a thing.<br/>--<br/>Just a thing I made because I love this rare pair </p><p>Credit to @/Seiryu_Cresct because their one fic got me inspiration for this fic :o</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arvis/Levn | Lewyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Don't Need to Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look its my first FE4 fanfic and probably the only one i'll make until I actually finish it haha, I hope you enjoy this fic regardless &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fire rained down, the meteors that were casted by the fire mages went down onto the army, Sigurd was considered a traitor of his own country now, though there was nothing he could do about it now. He was dead, he was burned to the ground, and Lewyn witnessed it all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He managed to escape the Battle of Belhalla, he stopped for a moment looking over at Arvis. The fire had died down it seemed, Sigurd already died after all, he sighed a pitiful sigh. He didn’t understand why his own friend; Arvis would do such a thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He looked away from the flaming scene in front of him and looked over at his burnt clothing. His plaid scarf was covered in dark ash while being partially burned off making it not much of a scarf anymore. His headband being more or less in tatters while also having the majority of his clothing being all dirty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He couldn’t breathe all that much for a minute due to the smoke and ash, but he managed through it and calmed himself. He questioned himself how he survived, but he saw his friend Erinys —who also managed to escape as well, and a few other people. making him feel a little reassured that a couple of people didn’t die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sitting down next to a tree and resting his head, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over. ‘Oh Arvis, what a terrible fate you brought to Sigurd’s army’ he thought, ‘why cant you be the person I knew all those years ago?’ he opened his eyes, sighing once more. He brought his tome, Forseti close to his chest and then opened his emerald green eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Putting the jaded tome on the ground next to him, and it wasn’t too long before he was lost in thought again, smiling at the happy memories of simpler times. He remembered those times where he was good friends with the Duke of Velthomer back when he was at the Belhalla Academy all those years ago. Lewyn loved him, sure he was always overprotective but he loved him for it, no words could describe how much he loved Arvis. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yet he never got to tell him how he felt, as Arvis ended up disappearing for a few years, Lewyn felt bad that when he saw him again he was there to kill off Sigurd for being a traitor. Though there was nothing he could do about it now, time and fate cannot be changed, so he just accepted that it just wasn’t meant to be, him and Arvis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Lewyn.” a voice called from in front of him, snapping him out of his train of thought; the voice that Lewyn recognized all too well. He knew it was him, and he smiled inside for a moment, but still felt nervous yet excited that it was actually him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Arvis?” the Silesse prince asked before looking up to the man in front of him.“What are you doing here?” he showed slight confusion “You already burned Sigurd to a crisp, and you had your mages hurt everyone with meteors.. What else is there to do?” he had a disappointed look on his face, a serious yet defeated look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Arvis took a couple of steps forward towards Lewyn, crouching down to look him in the eyes, “I wanted to see you again.” he said, he looked down at the verdant grass before taking a breath “I want you to come with me, and we can rule together” he slightly smiled. “I didn’t want to see you killed so I did what I could to spare you” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t know…” Lewyn sighed “I’m not sure what to feel knowing you betrayed Sigurd and his army, which means you probably forgot about me or just thought of me as a traitor as well” he sounded very upset, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He didn’t know what to do or what to even decide, he was happy that Arvis still remembered him but yet he’s changed from who he once knew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Duke sighed “I understand how you feel, but where else would you even go now that you have no one to follow?” he genuinely asked, grabbing the soft hands of Lewyn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Arvis” Lewyn sighed “I don’t know..” he then painfully admitted, yet then squeezing Arvis’s hands tighter, questioning whether or not he should go with him. “I still feel hurt all those years ago back when I was still so young. You kind of just, forgot about me you know?” Lewyn then had a sad smile on his face, he was thinking about the simpler times at the academy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Arvis closed his eyes for a moment, remembering what happened on that final day where he disappeared for awhile until Grann 757 when war started to happen once more. He felt a bit guilty for leaving the one he loved, but he had things to do, Sigurd was a traitor after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, I admit I have neglected you for the past years…” Arvis said, opening his flaming red eyes. “However, I wish to have you with me, by my side. Even if only for a few years!” he sounded confident in a way but also genuine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then he huffed, “Look, Lewyn, I love you. I always have I just was caught up in the chaos of my own life.. And I just wish to make up for that by having you go with me!” He admitted, his heart feeling like it would just stop entirely from it beating so fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lewyn smiled then, “Then, yes, I would like to go with you” he accepted. His bright green eyes showed happiness when looking in the eyes of Arvis, “Arvis, I love you too, you’ve been the light of my life back when we were young, and those feelings never went away.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was then that Lewyn kissed him, he couldnt hold in his feelings any longer, and he wanted to feel his heart flutter. Arvis pulled away, and then hugged him, feeling the burnt yet soft scarf on him face “I missed you, my love” he said, feeling content in his heart once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Come on, lets go to Belhalla” Arvis said, then holding hands with Lewyn, who seemed to enjoy it. The bard chuckled, “Of course my love, I love you” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And so they did, Lewyn and Arvis went to the castle, in all truth Arvis had always cherished Lewyn. It was just the other things that had happened made him so distant within the last years they saw one another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For awhile, peace happened, and they were both happy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took some inspiration from this fic right here :o https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880344/chapters/42203696 so check it out if you want ksksksksksk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>